


You Scared Me

by tammyoreads



Series: Coldflash Craziness [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Funny, M/M, but barry loves him anyway, len is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammyoreads/pseuds/tammyoreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: FUCK! YOU SCARED ME I’m so gonna get you back for that AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scared Me

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one...

Forensics work is too brutal and I swear to _God_ I’m gonna quit. Around this time of year- Halloween that is, the Flash _and_ Barry Allen are kept far too busy and I don’t think I’m going to be able to muster up any strength for any Halloween parties tonight. I flop onto my couch gratefully and ignore the twinging in my back that is sure to pass soon- some meta thought it would be funny to lift me up and slam me back down and I’m pretty sure she broke my back.

I close my eyes for a few minutes, when I suddenly feel it on my neck- the feeling of being watched. I sigh and lift my head up, ready to Flash-out and subdue any stupid-ass attackers who think it’s a good idea to try to harass me tonight of all nights. However, there’s no one there. I check the apartment at super-speed and I find nothing as well and I am seriously beginning to get worried.

‘Hello?’ I call out, fully aware of how stupid that is, but I’m too tired to care.

‘You shouldn’t wait for any potential attacks Scarlet. Fight first, questions later, I say,’ says a voice behind me and although it is familiar, I still let out the shrillest shriek I have ever had the opportunity to release from my vocal cords.

Len stands there, stupid parka and all and breaks down into laughter. ‘Wha-what the fuck man?! Fuck, you scared me!’ I yell at him.

‘Oh God, your face,’ he says, still laughing, now having to hold onto the wall for support. I glare at him and wait for him to finish his spiel, but he takes one look at me and dissolves into laughter and- oh _GOD,_ those are honest-to-God fucking _tears._

I huff and walk past him out into the kitchen. I’m tempted to leave and find somewhere else to sleep tonight, but it’s _my_ apartment. I open the fridge and grab my leftover Chinese.

‘Dude, are you done?’ I ask, coming in, mouth full so it comes out like, ‘Shude, ‘r y’done?’

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full,’ he reprimands with a smirk on his face, wiping the tears from his face. ‘Shut up old man,’ I retort.

‘Cold, Scarlet. I like it,’ he says, ridiculous smirk plastered firmly on his face and I can’t be mad at him for long these days it seems, because I grin slightly and plant a kiss on said ridiculous smirk.

‘What are you doing back? I thought Rip was dropping you guys off a few weeks after you left?’ I ask, when I pull back and sit. The dazed, delighted look is so out of character that any lingering annoyance over his prank is shot to hell.

‘He already did, then we went on another mission and then we came back to this point in the timeline,’ he replies, sitting down next to me on the couch.

‘And I thought my life was complicated,’ I say, snuggling into him, food already gone. ‘God, you’re just a bottomless pit aren’t you?’ he says, watching me toss the carton onto the table. ‘Guilty.’

‘I missed you Len,’ I say from my position against his shoulder.

‘Missed you too Scarlet,’ he replies, turning to kiss me again. These moments when we’re reunited are the only ones we take slow and revel in. It took a while for us to get here- the kissing and the snuggling part, of course. Len’s always joked that we’d been dating for longer than I realized and when I thought about it- my helping him, always trusting him, believing he could be better than he thought he could be, I realized that his joking had some truth to it.

Then, jolt myself to the moment, and pull back sharply. ‘Barry?’ asks Len, confusion evident on his face.

‘Dude, you freaked me the fuck out. So, we’re going to enjoy this moment, and then, I’m going to get you back. Alright? Alright,’ I say, not giving him time to reply before I delve back into our activities. He chuckles against my mouth and obviously doesn’t take me seriously, but I don’t mind.

I wonder what he’ll do if his cold gun “disappears”…


End file.
